hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
RULES
Setting: You approach/appear near the large two-story hive that is sitting in the middle of a large clearing near a river, surrounded by forestry. You look at the [http://hellotroll.wikia.com/wiki/Hello_Troll_Room! map] presented before you, and decide to look around. 'Out of character/OOC remarks': * This is an RP memo! If you need to speak speak out of character USE THE DOUBLE ((parentheses))! **Failure to do so will result in a ban. * [[]], (()), <<>> are acceptable forms of OOC speech, however please keep in mind that currently only (()) disables quirks. * Breaking the forth wall or METAGAMING will result in a warning and a ban. * OOC = Out Of Character - Used for speaking to the person behind the computer. * IC = In Character - Used for speaking from character to character. * Characters DO NOT see each others chumhandles! This is a physical space Roleplay where each character see and interact with each other and their environement, they do not see any text! (Like you and I talking to each other at a bar, for example.) **This means characters cannot possibly know chumhandle initials! Think like real life, if you don't know someones name, what do you do? You ask for their name or introduce yourself of course! (Basically don't go calling out to AE, CM, WD, or whomever handle. This is only acceptable between roleplayers in OOC not between characters! This is NOT Sims or Minecraft where everyone has a floating name above their head, that would be ridiculous.) * No advertising of other roleplays, chatrooms, or memos. It's considered rude. (You wouldn't go to McDonalds and invite everyone to Burger King) 'Descriptive posts': * To do descriptive posts that are used to describe actions, appearances, scenery, thoughts or any other wide variety of uses. Simply type /me then the rest of the text accordingly. For example "/me eats an apple." will become "-- CURRENT johnDoe CJD eats an apple." 'Handles/Quirks/Color:' * If it is an unreadable quirk- it will be asked to be changed * No Neon Font's-- keep it slightly toned * NO EXCESSIVE HONKING * Emoticons are highly restricted and use should be avoided due to lag issues. If your computer or Pesterchum program is particularly likely to experience issues from emoticons we highly suggest to disable animated smilies in the "Conversations" tab in the options. 'Sexual content is a NO:' * KEEP IT PG13 * Take all sexual content over the PG13 rating into a hidden Memo/Personal Memo * Sloppy make outs are included in the above 'Killing/Character Death/Suicide:' * Killing a character without the consent of another player will result in a ban (( If someone disobeys this rule- ignore the action and PM an OP)) * Talk of Self harm/ Suicide in the memo will result in a warning and possibly a ban if actions persist * TAKE LARGE FIGHTS INTO ANOTHER MEMO. Small/casual strifes are fine to stay in the main memo. * Take into consideration the Hemospectrum canon- a Troll CANNOT disregard if the blood color is HIGHER then them. (Story still has a base for both sides.) 'Power-playing and God-modding:' 'Power-playing' *Making an action happen without letting the opposing party react, +EX. Slashing at GK's arm off and watching it hit the floor with a Prompt motion 'God-modding' *Not letting your character get hurt- You character can not defend and attack to harm everything. They have a weakness- don't over do it. ( GREEN SUN ABILITIES / LORD ENGLISH POWERS ARE NOT ALLOWED) * A physical setback MUST be present. * Chuckle voodoo are based down to Basic mind control and telepathic abilities. You can not lift shit with your mind. This is Telepathy or basic mind control * Being able to kill someone with a single poke "from pure strength" is not acceptable. * Your powers must have some restriction. Whether it be how much power, or what kind of power. 'Destruction' *Absolutely no destruction of the hive or forest. Cutting down one tree, or breaking a chair is fine. Burning half the forest, or busting a wall (or destroying a couch) is not. 'Social Structure:' * DON'T BE A DICK TO SOMEONE ELSE CHARACTERS WITHOUT REASON. * Ignoring others is frowned upon- PLEASE INCLUDE EVERYONE. ** Note: If your character(s) is(are) not in the same location as others (i.e. upstairs, basement, outside, outside near the lake, etc.) please mention this in OOC to at least let other roleplayers know why you aren't responding to their character. Not all characters have special abilities, keep realistic distances in mind. * If a character is a dick to someone else-- give a logical reason as to why. ** Ex. *MR is a dick to higher bloods because he has bad experiences to them// GK is a rude to most people BECAUSE he is a Knight of Rage. * If someone is kicked, and they return, do not announce "THEY'RE BACK THEY'RE BACK". OPs are trained to watch for people to return, let them do their job without disrupting the roleplay. TALK OF MAKING SLAVES/PETS IN THE MEMO IS NOT ALLOWED, IF YOU ARE A HIGHER BLOOD OR EVEN A HUMAN WITH A SERVANT. DO *NOT* REFER TO THEM AS A SLAVE. THIS HAS BECOME A PROBLEM. ''' Rape * Do '''NOT post anything about rape in the memo. Seeing as this is a real life thing, that should NOT be taken lightly, we will not allow any posts about rape or rape jokes to appear in the memo. If such a thing does happen, we will give you a warning and if you proceed to ignore the rules, you WILL be kicked. **If any of these Rules are Broken and one does not trust an OP to resolve them- contact SightlessDeviant Category:Rules Category:Site administration